A problem in law firms serviced by in-house or remote mailrooms is that the firms would like to have their mail scanned (so they can read it remotely, apply artificial intelligence to filter it, and search it by keyword), but they feel a responsibility (related to attorney-client privilege) to prohibit mail room employees from opening their mail. Innovations are needed to provide that service with greater confidentiality than can be afforded by a non-disclosure agreement. Furthermore, the same problems apply to other document handling situations, such as shredding, copying, printing and inserting.
Current solutions for maintaining confidentiality during document handling include automated document handlers that can be secure containers such that no human will see the documents being processed. However, it is extremely expensive to make these machines handle non-standard documents, such as documents with clips, staples, extra envelopes, bizarre sizes and attachments.